


Crimson blood, Crimson heat

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [8]
Category: Firestarter - Stephen King
Genre: Aged up characters, Character Study, Fire, i guess?, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlene knew that the fire she possessed was a part of her, and it would never leave her. She had learned to accept it long ago.Week 15: Heat
Series: WW drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Crimson blood, Crimson heat

**Author's Note:**

> I read this book a long time ago, but I love it so much???
> 
> My girl Charlie is adorable too.

Charlie was used to the heat. Was used to the fire that she possessed.

She had gotten older, but could never forget her last day at the Shop. The fire had almost confused her, the embers, heat, warmth, the blaze and every word in between, all of those had mixed up into a burning rage that day. She didn’t want to kill people, but she would, if they stood in her way.

She had been able to live in peace, with a few shadows behind her, but she had the light, the heat spiralling from her fingertips at a milliseconds notice and really, what could a shadow do against overwhelming light?

The heat had taken over her body at times, not the fire, but a simple, rumbling heat. It made her comfortable, sweaty but comfortable. It sat in her body, in her blood.

She had been born with this...power, pyrokenesis, and she had accepted it.

Even when her powers raged, sending out incredible waves of fire, burning around her and destroying everything in her path. She didn’t like it, but if it had to be done she wouldn’t waver.

She was Charlene Roberta McGee. She was Charlie, the Firestarter.


End file.
